Elements
by RebelByrdie
Summary: Sara muses on the people around her and the elements they represent in her life, how they've hurt and healed her bruised heart. Warning: Femeslash. GS Angst, CS Angst, SS Pairing


Disclaimer: I do not, nor do I claim to, the televisor show CSI or the characters and premises thereof. Anything and everything recognizable belongs to the creators and the television networks that they are contracted to. No financial gain was made with this writing endeavor...Please don't sue, I'm a poor college student with fish to feed...

Rated T

Warning: Femeslash ahead! That's right a consensual relationship between two persons of the same sex. Nothing graphic, really, it's just mentioned or alluded to, really.

Author's Note: Despite working on two very time consuming CSI fics, I still had time to dream this little ficlet (er, I suppose it might be considered a drabble as well...anyway) It deals with GS Angst (And that is as close as I'll ever get to writing GSR) and CS Angst as well as a S/S pairing... Yeah...I probably shouldn't consume so much sugar at one time...

**Elements**

**A CSI Ficlet**

**By RebelByrdie**

Fire and Ice. Both were beautiful and deadly in their own way. Ice, reserved away, daring you to touch it only to pull back, hand smarting from the intense cold. It could suck the life from you, slowly leading you into false security and robbing you of life. Fire, vivid, beautiful, so full of life. It tears through everything, gutting the interior, leaving an empty shell. Fast and furious. Both were intoxicating, both meant death.

She was caught between the two elements. Catherine Willows and Gil Grissom, fire and ice. She couldn't stay away, lured by their deadly charms. Grissom was slowly sucking the life out of her, giving her hypothermia, leading her along, leaving her out in the cold when she needed more. Her lips and finger tips were blue from his indifference. Then there was Catherine, she wasn't cold. No, the woman kept scalding her, acid burns from the woman's deadly temper had already left disfiguring scars on her psyche and soul.

She watched them work together on the scene, the ease of years of friendship smoothed over professional differences. Fire and Ice, they were slowly killing her. One or the other would have felled most, but she had both, the fire and the ice. One on each side of her, pulling at her, whispering seductively to her. Not that they knew it. Grissom kept her at arm's length and Catherine hated her. If she let them, they would torture her to death and neither would ever realize it.

She sat on the bench, staring into her locker, but she wasn't seeing the small metal box, she wasn't even in Vegas, her thoughts were miles away, time and space did not affect her mind. When a warm hand descended on her shoulder, she jumped. Detective Sophia Curtis stood above her, "Are you okay?" She shrugged a shoulder, "Fine, why?" "Well, I've been calling your name for the last five minutes. Where were you Sara?" She looked up into the Detective's concerned eyes. There was neither fire or ice in those eyes, just warmth and concern. It was disconcerting, to say the least, no one had looked at her that way in a long time. "How about you grab some breakfast with me, Sidle." She thought about it for a minute. "Sure, why not." With a glance to the door, "I've got nothing better on the agenda." Sofia smiled, a beautiful sight. It was not absent or predatory, it reached her eyes and made her entire face light up. Sara wanted to be able to smile like that again. "So I rank above sitting in front of a microscope all day?" "Surprised?" "Yes, actually." Sara grinned, "C'mon, Detective."

She didn't see the looks that followed them out. She didn't see the Fire and the Ice react. Three people communicated by eye contact alone. Fire howled, 'MINE!' Ice whispered 'Mine' Sofia's arm went across Sara's shoulders, 'Mine.'

Sofia wasn't an uncontrollable blaze or a interminably slow glacier, she was something else, something comforting. Sara had scars, inflicted by years of dancing between fire and ice. Sofia was the balm that was would heal her. Too long had the beautiful brunette been caught between the two powers of the crime lab. Sofia was steady, like the earth, she was warm like a spring breeze off the Pacific, she was not death, she was life.


End file.
